


Dragon Melt Down

by MrSkull



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: High & Low AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 嗨嘍AU，二階堂鐵。二階堂撿了個喝醉酒的工薪鐵回家，有強制性行為情節及暴言。題目仿效Shibuya Melt Town。
Relationships: Kain | Nikaido (High & Low)/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 24
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

二階堂剛從旗下的牛郎店收完帳出來，就聽到後巷有點噪音。他一般對這種事情都不管不顧，但這天突然心血來潮，領著兩個手下逕直拐了進去。後巷昏暗的街燈下，有幾個身影糾纏在一起，不知道是在爭執什麼。  
二階堂的手下倒是對這樣的事情司空見慣，其中一人向二階堂大概說明了情況。  
「所以這兩個人是在強上這個人？」二階堂突然揚起嗓音，讓不遠處的人動作一頓。  
「少管閒事！」那兩個人還壓著身下的人，被制伏的人沒有停止掙扎，二階堂饒有興致地靠近，才發現被壓制的人西褲被脫了一半，內衣還在原位，看來一切才剛開始。  
「在九龍的店後門鬧事，這可就不算閒事了啊。」二階堂語氣輕鬆，但帶著拳風揮過去的動作一瞬就撂倒了其中一個人。  
「嗚哇，九龍的人！」另一個人才反應過來，拉著被揍倒在地的同伴，一邊躲著二階堂的手下的恫嚇，一邊迅速逃離現場。  
被扔在地上的人一直沒起來，襯衫皺巴巴地卷在身上，褲子卡在膝蓋處讓他動了動又趴了回去。二階堂蹲下來看了一眼這個醉得連發生了什麼都不知道的男人，突發奇想將人撈起來就往外走。  
「二階堂桑？」  
「回去了。」

土田覺得胃部翻江倒海的難受，頭還在晃。部長今晚帶部門的人陪客戶去牛郎店，他們這群男人還是第一次光顧牛郎店，客戶豪氣點了幾個陪酒男子，然後部長就領著他們給客戶敬酒。  
之後的事情土田就不太想得起來了。他覺得腦袋的晃動感一直沒有停止，艱難地睜開眼睛。  
伏在他身上的男人也在晃動，天花板上的燈一下露出來一下被男人遮住，晃得土田雙眼發酸。  
「總算醒了，」眼前的男人抬手拍了拍土田的臉頰，「再不醒都快趕得上姦屍了。」  
臉頰的觸感有點不真實，大概是酒精的作用還沒散去。一切都像隔著一層薄膜接觸，半真半假地在身後進出，不知道是疼還是異樣⋯⋯。  
「啊！！」土田突然反應過來現在的狀況，大叫一聲就開始推面前的男人。  
「喔，終於反應過來了。」二階堂挺了挺腰，毫不意外地看到眼前的疲軟開始抬頭。  
「幹、幹什麼⋯⋯你是誰？？」土田浸滿酒精的腦筋終於通過漫長的反射弧，告知了大腦在他身體裏那個一進一出的硬物究竟是什麼東西，以及自己現在是怎樣的處境。  
「人長得還不錯，沒想到是個傻子。」二階堂不理會土田的質問，既然醒過來有反應了那接下來就不用獨自快樂了。也不對，趁著對方醉酒拓開了後庭把自己插進去的行為，怎樣也只能算獨自快樂。  
不過二階堂平日就葷素不忌，如何能讓對方迅速投入，他有的是辦法。  
「你放開我！」土田開始掙扎，不顧對方一臉兇惡又不悅，手腳並用想要逃。對方一把抓住他的手腕就往頭頂上摁，單手鎖住了他雙手的動作，騰出來的一隻手抓緊土田腰側就往自己的方向猛地一壓，配合著下身用力頂弄，早就被擴張得綿軟的地方順從地吞下對方的存在，被蹭著恢復了知覺的腺體深入。  
「嗚⋯⋯」  
「閉嘴爽就好，乖。」  
「去死⋯⋯」  
沒想到還是個狂氣的美人。二階堂盯著土田生氣得扭曲卻依舊好看的臉，愉快地加速。  
「混⋯⋯蛋、走、開！」腿根被對方用力撞上，精瘦但覆著飽滿肌肉的身體輕易就能壓制土田，拼盡全力的自救在施暴者看來不過是收緊手指捏住了掌心的小動物一般不費吹灰之力，身體甚至開始不知廉恥地堆積快感，土田在身體和精神的雙重打壓下漸漸放棄掙扎。  
快點吧，快點。土田在內心祈禱，希望這個噩夢一樣的情況盡快結束。


	2. Chapter 2

他現在被扔在浴缸裏，泡著並不熱的水。  
結束性事之後，二階堂就光裸著身體在屋子裏走來走去。土田大概聽到了打開冰箱翻找東西的聲音，然後那人進了某個房間，於是土田趕緊穿衣打算離開。  
待套好衣服之後土田才發現找不到公文包，是這個男人帶他回來的時候弄丟了？還是在牛郎店的時候就弄丟了？連手機也不在手邊，土田沮喪得蹲在地上，終於崩潰大哭。  
他不單加班完成了工作，還跟領導自費陪客應酬，結果不單喝醉丟了東西，還被一個陌生男人撿走，把他當成吹氣娃娃一樣玩了一通。  
「說什麼爽就好啊，只有你爽吧混蛋！」土田對著房門大喊一聲。  
從裏面出來的人一臉驚訝，看著他身上皺得像紙糊的衣服無來由一陣煩躁。他也不想想如果不是自己的話屁股就被那兩個男人在後巷享用了，起碼二階堂沒病又乾淨。  
「那你更希望在後巷被兩個男人操嗎？」  
「什⋯⋯」  
「怎麼還不走，是要我付錢？」  
「可惡！」土田氣得撲上去朝著對方的臉伸手，但僵硬的步伐連累了他迅猛出招。等土田來到面前，二階堂已經早有準備，對方整個人一下子就落入他光裸的懷裏。  
「還想要嗎？」二階堂逗小貓一樣看著土田張牙舞爪。本還氣得漲紅的臉上的血色飛快褪去，讓二階堂懷疑對方的體驗真的有那麼差？  
「洗手間⋯⋯」幾乎是從牙縫擠出的話，土田整張臉皺了起來。

土田在馬桶蹲了好久，然後才被二階堂好心地允許用他的浴室洗澡。他不知道為什麼會如此猛烈地鬧肚子，可能是酒喝得太多了。  
以後不能喝酒了，說什麼都不喝。  
「早點清理了就不會這樣。」二階堂給土田遞了瓶水，然後大發善心地告訴他因為內射所以才會這樣。  
「我要殺了你。」  
「很多人都這麼說過。」二階堂笑了。土田這才注意到對方肩上紋了一隻龍爪，隨著動作像活物一樣在皮膚上猙獰著。  
見土田沒有回答，二階堂沒好氣地伸手覆在他額頭上。  
「幹什麼？！」  
「果然麻煩。」拉著土田的手臂往裏拽，土田看到那張還凌亂著的床，心裏一驚又開始掙扎。二階堂重重嘖了聲，配著過於可怕的表情才讓土田停下。  
「躺著不許動。」沒一會二階堂又回到房間，手上拿著水和藥。  
「幹什麼？我不吃。」  
「你發燒了，」二階堂往土田面前又遞了遞，「吃過藥不退燒還得去醫院。」  
麻煩死了。土田聽二階堂這樣抱怨，對自己這個吹氣娃娃感到無比嫌棄。


	3. Chapter 3

二階堂洗好澡出來就看到縮在床上的土田，無奈嘆了口氣。他作為九龍的有力爪牙，兇猛又有計謀作風讓道上的人聞風喪膽。見過二階堂的男女總有幾個不怕死的湊上來獻身，送上門來的美人他都不會拒絕，但也不會溫柔相待，不論單純為了得到他，還是想要藉此得到權力，二階堂都不在乎。  
一直以來在情場和戰場都贏得漂亮的人用力盯著蜷縮起來的布團，沒想到自己英明一世撿了個麻煩。  
他只是對這個臉蛋還能看的工薪族產生好奇，想嚐個新而已，現在這個既容易生氣又容易崩潰的男人沒好氣待他還佔了他半個被窩，二階堂認真地考慮把人扔到門口冷死會不會給自己帶來比目前更大的麻煩。  
算了，明天還有幹部會議，那堆難對付的老頭比眼前這個麻煩可糟糕多了。二階堂利索鑽進被窩迅速入睡。

二階堂醒來的時候土田還在睡。  
他還沒留過床伴過夜，這種第二天醒來看到對方滿頭凌亂一臉鬍渣的樣子還是第一次體會，青灰色的鬚根在土田唇邊散了一圈，無來由地有點誘人。  
於是二階堂湊上去咬了一口，然後被嚇醒的人打了頭。  
「一大早就發情？」土田的燒退了，出了汗後居然沒什麼臭味，身體反而有股淡淡的奶香。二階堂樂不可支，覺得現在這個狀況也不至於很壞。  
「等下在樓下打個車回家吧。」二階堂翻身起床，往床頭丟了幾張大鈔就離開。沒一會兒從洗漱間出來，刮好臉蠟好了頭髮，把熨得一絲不苟的黑襯衫和黑西服套在身上，二階堂又恢復了他那副可怕的模樣。  
「大門一拉就能鎖上。」  
「喔，好。」盯著二階堂看的土田匆忙應了聲。  
「怎麼，昨晚沒看真？」  
「你快滾吧！」不對，土田應該讓自己趕緊滾出這個屋子，永遠不要再回來。

「土田，你昨天去哪了啊？」回到工位，坐旁邊的同事就把他的公文包遞過去，「說去洗手間人就沒影了，昨天的費用我替你付了啊。」  
「不記得怎麼就回家了，不好意思錢等下給你。」  
「果然被灌太慘啦，土田你酒量真的不太行。哎我跟你說，部長後來坐在牛郎腿上被喂酒了。」  
「這麼勁爆？剛進店的時候牛郎不是說不能有身體接觸嗎？」土田從公文包裏掏出手機檢查，有一個打給他的電話，除此就沒有其他人聯繫了。  
土田在心裏默默嘆了口氣。  
像他這樣一個人在外打拼，平時生活軌跡固定，從來沒有考慮過意外等問題。但這次事發突然，在有人身安全威脅的情況下卻沒有一個人能發現不妥，沒有任何一個人在情急下可以救他。他的同事很負責任地響了響他的手機，然後幫他把公文包帶走，僅此而已。他不能因為對方沒留意到他的困難而怪罪對方，他的朋友也不可能在遠處感知到他的危險。但他可能在後巷被人侵犯，一晚睡在那裏直到掙扎著醒來而沒人發現，甚至還會被過路的什麼偷走身上一切東西。  
即便沒有發生以上那些，他還是被人帶到某處侵犯了。  
他還是受到了傷害。  
「還在宿醉嗎？臉色好難看喔。」  
「沒，沒事。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用詞粗暴警告。

部長叫了大夥下班後去居酒屋聚會，啤酒上來之後部長那張嘴就沒停過。說的還是那些虛無縹緲的東西，業務不達標是因為底下的人不夠努力，公司情況不太好所以年終獎的餅不敢畫得特別大，自己如何付出如何帶領手下闖天下，不但在上司面前邀功，在屬下面前還要複讀一遍。  
有的人喜歡拍馬屁，部長說什麼都附和著。土田和坐他隔壁的好同事都不喜歡這套，最苦最難的工作就自然砸到他們頭上。  
「有完沒完？」身後突然有人拍桌站了起來，往他們部長頭上扣了一杯茶，「剛才就已經覺得你這禿頭煩，又不是包場你嗓門這麼大是要講給誰聽？啊？」動手的人同桌幾個混混樣的同伴站了起來，圍住了土田他們的桌子。  
「業績這麼好把我們這桌的賬也結了吧？」  
「這，這不行……」  
「不行？那你在公眾場合喊什麼喊？老子以為你全東京的業務都包了。」被混混戳著肩膀往後倒，部長被淋濕的腦袋蹭到拍馬屁的人身上，被嫌棄地推開。  
「抱歉……我們會保持安靜的。」土田身旁的同事把頭埋在胸口，小小聲求著饒。  
「啊？老子聽不見！」  
「啊，這不是……那天的……？」土田被其中一人指了指，抬頭看了眼對方，對那張臉毫無印象。對方卻跟身邊的人耳語了兩句，氣氛變得緩和下來。  
「行吧，我們走。」  
「土田你認識他們？」  
「不……完全不……」混混什麼的，他一個都不認識。二階堂肩上的龍爪迅速地在土田的腦海掠過，讓他不禁打了個寒顫。

說不喝酒的人，還是因為陪客戶的原因被拉去陪酒陪笑。不知道那位禿頭部長是不是被上次的牛郎搞定了，這次又借著帶客戶去見識的理由踏入了成為土田心理陰影的那家店。  
上次就是在這裏，大概醉得分不清東南西北的時候被人從洗手間帶到後巷，然後又被人從後巷帶了回家。  
往後的事情土田不敢再回憶，涼涼地打了個顫。  
昏暗的角落有人正喝著酒小聲聊著什麼，聽見門口響起歡迎聲的時候抬頭看了一眼，露出了不知道算不算是驚喜的表情。  
「你好，這是店長送的香檳。」牛郎來陪酒的時候送上了一瓶酒，向著土田的方向示意，再轉到部長那邊。  
其他人看了土田一眼，以為牛郎只是對土田感興趣——畢竟土田五官精緻長相帥氣，但土田卻因為上次遭遇的事情一下聯想到了什麼，借著上洗手間的藉口出了店外透氣。  
「不要又像上次那樣突然不見人了啊！」同事還不識好歹地補了一句。  
「真是晦氣。」  
「誰氣到你了？」出了店門土田就忍不住抱怨一句，沒想到身後還跟著個人。  
「是你！」那張兇惡的臉又出現在面前，這次不是在噩夢裏，也不是在不堪的回憶中。土田立刻轉身拔腿就跑，跑了兩步又想起來什麼摸了摸褲子口袋，只有手機在身上。猶豫著要不要回去拿包慢下來腳步，土田就立刻被人抓住手臂往內巷帶。  
「放開我！」  
「小聲點，你不想引人圍觀吧？」二階堂放開了土田，讓對方稍微冷靜下來。  
不，這是個趁著他酒醉侵犯了他的人，土田怎麼可能冷靜得下來。他趁著二階堂鬆懈的樣子向外跑，毫不意外地撞進二階堂早就料到他動作的懷裏。  
「沒必要跑，」二階堂悠然地從口袋掏出菸點上，「我今天不想操你。」  
土田目瞪口呆地看著二階堂，一下子不知道如何接話。  
他要說謝謝嗎？  
「工薪族賺得多嗎？」二階堂靠在墻上，在街燈下被高聳的眉骨遮擋了光線，深邃的眼睛像黑洞般看不到光。  
「你找我是為了閒聊？」  
「畢竟不認識別的工薪族了。」  
「你又不轉職。」  
「那你呢？」二階堂把煙噴到土田臉上，嗆得他咳嗽幾聲，「要轉行做牛郎嗎？」  
「可以讓我回去了嗎？」  
「我以為你是出來散心的，比起我你更願意陪著那個滿肚肥腸的禿頭？」  
「起碼部長沒有強姦我。」  
「噢。」二階堂仿佛真的很驚訝，上身斜靠向土田，被對方躲開也不在意地笑笑，「我以為你有享受到。」  
「鬼才覺得享受。」  
「你怎麼肯定那個禿頭不覬覦你？」  
「哈？」  
「真該讓你瞧瞧自己醉酒那張臉。」二階堂掏出手機，點開一個視頻遞到土田面前，那是兩個衣衫不整的男人糾纏在一起的香艷場面。可能是香艷的，如果其中一個人不是土田自己的話。他在二階堂的進攻下搖晃著身體，酡紅的臉上是愉悅的神色。  
他的部長會想這樣對他嗎？在他醉酒的時候會想試試自己的長得不錯的男下屬？  
「這是你睜眼之前拍的，」二階堂迅速收回手，讓想要搶走手機的土田落空，「在羞恥心醒來之前你倒是很享受的樣子。」  
「這樣說就覺得自己不是犯罪了嗎？」  
「這沒什麼好辯駁的。操到前列腺覺得爽是身體正常的反應，被男人操很難受是你意識接受不了，兩者沒有必然聯繫。」二階堂只是覺得土田的身體享用起來還不錯，如果對方有這個想法保持一段時間的炮友關係也可以。他不在乎什麼道德問題，只要身體覺得舒服便可。  
「抱歉。用你的話說，我覺得很難接受，而且也不覺得享受。請讓我離開。」  
「所以還是因為上次你到一半才醒，並沒有體會到全程。」  
「夠了！我、我要去報警。」  
「喔？」二階堂大笑起來，「那剛才那段視頻傳到網上也沒關係啰？」  
土田氣得漲紅了臉。他要動手揍人，就身高和體型來看便不可能贏二階堂。他想要報警，對方手裏還有只有自己露了臉的色情視頻。他想找人殺了他，二階堂才是那個有黑社會勢力真的會去殺人的人。當命運給了他一條無解的難題，而他又無法反抗的時候，除了順從還有別的選項嗎。  
「你究竟想怎樣。」  
「名字？」  
「……土田。」  
「我叫二階堂。」二階堂把手機遞過去，示意土田把自己的號碼輸進去，「你想刪掉那個視頻也可以，我還有備份在電腦裏。」  
「卑鄙。」  
「謝謝你的讚美。」二階堂不為所動。  
土田粗魯地把手機遞回去，二階堂看了眼，滿意地收了起來。  
「回頭聯繫你喔，小美人。」  
「你快去死吧！」  
真可愛。二階堂丟下一句不痛不癢的話離開了土田的視線。


	5. Chapter 5

豺狼和蛇的結合，就是二階堂這樣的人。貪婪，狡猾，兇猛又冷血。雖說是家村會老大信任的人，但也被龍的爪子捏住了肩膀身不由己。二階堂對自己的命運沒有太多抱怨，即使被遺棄了在無名街，還是靠著自己的能力爬到這個位置。  
他看到土田的時候卻充滿了好奇。  
社會中最最普通的一個人，世界運行的一顆微乎其微的螺絲釘。如果把他拔出來稍作加工，他還能放回去履行原來的工作嗎，他還能適應原來所處的位置嗎。

土田回到卡座的時候眾人已經喝得有點高了，部長看到他才回來就要求先自罰三杯，身邊的牛郎很體貼地奉上酒說跟他做遊戲，結果三局都是牛郎輸掉，酒就自然是對方喝下。快散場的時候二階堂聯繫土田，讓他立刻到附近的愛情旅館，還要在規定時間內到達，仿佛接到拆彈任務一般。  
愛情旅館的外裝都一個廉價的樣子，但進了房間卻讓土田有點意外。他原來預想的粉色的燈和滿地滿桌道具的畫面都不存在，燈光是明亮的白熾燈，裝飾也很普通，只是多了幾塊鏡子。二階堂和衣躺在床上，翹著腿往土田招手。  
「來，給你個機會好好學習。」浴室裏出來一個裸體的男人，徑直向他們走來。二階堂拉著土田的手臂帶向那人，便又把頭枕回去，一臉悠然自得。  
「這是要幹什麼？」  
「請跟我來。」裸男拉著土田進入浴室，告訴他脫掉衣服。  
「幹什麼？」  
「二階堂先生說要教你基本的東西，我先教你如何清洗和擴張自己。」  
「……啊？」裸男動手解開土田的衣服紐扣，皮帶一抽扔到地上。  
「來，站到這裏來。」  
「放手，放開我。」土田開始掙扎，因為對方用一個帶有尖長頭的壓噴壺接近他，並且告訴他這玩意要塞進他菊花裏。  
「不要怕，這個不疼的。」對方倒是很耐心，對土田大喊大叫的樣子不以為意。  
沒一會，浴室門被粗暴地拉開，二階堂站在門外瞪著他們。  
「搞什麼至於又哭又鬧？」他的目光巡梭一圈，定在土田眼睛鼻子通紅的臉上。  
「抱歉，二階堂先生，我會讓他安安靜靜的。」  
二階堂的皮鞋啪一下踩進浴室，拉著裸男的手臂把人往外丟。他看著縮在浴缸裏抽噎的土田，不知道是生氣還是好笑。  
「不知道還以為他在殺你。」  
「他用手指強姦我！」二階堂聞言笑了起來，這傢伙不會是處男吧？  
「他在教你擴張。」  
「我不要。」  
「那你還想我來幫你做啊？」二階堂又喚了那人進來，當著他的面繼續。  
「不要！！」土田又開始劇烈地掙扎和哭喊。剛才這人把手指塞進他後面的時候土田就厭惡得要吐了，現在還有二階堂站在一邊看著，他寧願死都不要受這樣的侮辱。  
「二階堂……求、求求你……」土田哭得氣都快喘不上，還在拼命地掙扎。這比之前那次更難讓他接受，在清醒狀態下被擴張和被觀看的恥辱感讓土田覺得自己難受得快瘋掉了。  
「出去。」二階堂煩躁地撓了撓脖子，讓專門叫來的男人離開。他現在非常不爽，覺得好玩的工薪族不過是他的錯誤假設，普通人就是他媽的麻煩。土田聽見二階堂那句話，以為是在跟自己說，強忍著全身顫抖的恐懼感，從浴缸裏艱難地爬起來想往外走。  
「你要去哪？」  
「走呀……」話還沒說完就被二階堂抓住摁到洗手臺上，土田的手臂被絞在身後，赤裸的胸膛貼在洗手臺冰涼的大理石上。二階堂抓起洗手臺上的潤滑劑就往土田的尾骨上倒，然後手指就粗暴地往他身後塞。  
「嗚！」  
「別人親切地教你倒不願意，」二階堂說得咬牙切齒，「非要我親手來是吧？」  
土田又哭了起來，他的淚腺已經不受控了，嘴巴也毫無忌諱地發出聲音。聽起來實在太慘，完全打消了二階堂的性致。他把手指拔出來，撈了一條浴巾往土田身上砸。  
「真掃興。」說著離開了浴室。  
土田稍微停留了一陣，見二階堂沒再進來，哆哆嗦嗦地沖了下身體，擦乾之後才發現原來穿的衣物早就泡在水裏，只好撈起來擰乾，用浴巾圍著身體走了出來。  
二階堂無聊地斜躺在床上摁著電視機的遙控，看到土田磨磨蹭蹭走出來沒好氣地瞟了他一眼。見他就只站在門口一動不動，又耐不住想罵人。  
「又怎麼了？」  
「剛才的人……」  
「走了。你過來。」二階堂扔下遙控器，讓土田來到他面前。他摁著土田的肩膀讓他跪下，然後自己坐到床邊拉下褲鏈子掏出性器，「舔它。」  
「……什……」  
「既然不要人教，你就自己領悟。敢咬到我你就死定了。」  
土田又開始哭。想到自己不僅是個充氣娃娃——比那更差，是個有把柄在別人手上的性奴而已，他就忍不住覺得悲哀。為什麼工作應酬喝醉了會有這樣的遭遇，他面試這份工作的時候可沒有人告訴他還會遭遇這樣的人身威脅。  
「手要配合著動。」二階堂也不管土田是在享受還是在受刑。他今天大發慈悲叫了個經驗老道的人來教土田怎樣照顧自己伺候他，沒想到土田如此不識抬舉。現在可好，還要勞煩他二階堂來教。  
二階堂往深處挺了挺，毫不意外引起土田的乾嘔。  
「給我含回去。」二階堂伸手抓住土田的頭髮，把人摁在股間。喉頭的反射性收縮擦在二階堂的敏感處，擠著他推向高潮。  
「嗚嗚……」腥臭的味道一瞬在口腔擴散，充斥著土田的鼻腔。他止不住開始嘔吐，抓在二階堂腿上的雙手顫抖不已。二階堂還是第一次看到有人為他口交之後如此狼狽，射精後帶來的快感迅速從身體褪去，一點愉悅的感覺都沒有。  
「搞什麼。」看著眼前如此敗興的人，二階堂的不悅壓在胸口。他可以揍他吧？抓住他的頭砸在地上，然後狠狠地揍在他漂亮的顴骨上。  
「我想漱口……」土田靠雙手抓在二階堂腿上才勉強穩住自己，他整個身體控制不住地抖動，房間冰涼的空氣和著心裏的恐懼讓他皮膚發青，吐過之後的臉卻漲紅。眼睛像兔子一般又紅又腫，悲慘得讓人憐愛。  
二階堂看著這樣的土田，火氣莫名消了一大半。他煩躁地揉了揉眉頭，沒好氣地揮了揮手。土田連忙起身，打著顫的雙腿站不穩，整個人就往二階堂身上摔。  
「這是什麼另類的獻身方式？」  
土田連從二階堂身上爬起來的力氣都沒有，就那樣壓在對方身上。二階堂的馬甲紐扣硬硬地刮著土田的乳首，皮帶扣硌得他的盆骨生疼。一晚的委屈和難過再也憋不住，讓土田抱著二階堂就又哭了起來。  
慘得像個無助的孩子。  
二階堂相當無奈。他從懂事起就在無名街靠著自己的努力獲取想要的東西，示弱對他而言是不可能的事情。想要的他會不擇手段得到，有些因著他的地位也會主動送上來。他根本沒經歷過普通人的心動和喜歡，上床比起做愛對於他而言更應該稱為交媾。土田在他面前表現的情緒裏，他只認得恐懼，其他的更複雜而普通的心態，二階堂不瞭解，也不在乎。  
「哭夠了沒有。」  
「沒有！」土田也生氣了，想著死就死吧，反正都這個地步了，沒有比這更差了便一口氣開始發洩，「要不是你手裏有錄像我早就報警了，你這種人渣就應該被抓起來終身監禁。你還有人性嗎？自己搞我不夠還找個人來看著他搞我，你是心理變態還是性無能？」  
「我性無能？」  
「不是你讓別人指姦我幹什麼？你們黑社會都是心理變態！」土田還趴在二階堂身上，嘴倒是一點都不打算饒過對方。他要是動手打他，只要能活著走出這扇門，即便身敗名裂土田都要報警讓這人坐一輩子牢。  
聞言二階堂卻笑了。他伸手往土田的臀縫擠，對方一下子彈了起來。  
「變態你幹什麼？」  
「說來說去結果是介意別人碰你？」  
「哈？」  
「我碰你可以，別人碰你不行。是這個意思嗎？」他修長的手指就那樣塞進去一截，內部的壓力讓土田難受地喘了起來。  
「拿走……變態……」  
「讓你試試我是不是性無能。」說著二階堂就翻個身把土田壓在底下，用膝蓋頂住他大腿內側硬把雙腿分開。之前清洗過的內部乾淨柔軟，二階堂摸來床邊放著的潤滑劑倒在手指上便長驅直入，循著上次摸到的地方開始重複著摳壓，很快就讓土田的性器抬了頭。  
「你看。」二階堂指了指背後天花板上巨大的鏡子。土田通紅的臉映在裏面，他雙腿岔得很開，雙手攀著對方的肩。二階堂的下半身埋在他腿間有節奏地進出著，聳動的肩上可怕的龍爪像活物一般，在鏡子裏舞動。二階堂體力很好，也喜歡猛烈地進攻，土田的臀部被撞得通紅，整個人晃得不抓住對方的背就要甩出去似的。這不是土田自願的，他唯一能控制的只有自己不發出任何聲音，於是死死咬住嘴唇，任二階堂如何進攻都絕不鬆口。二階堂很清楚他在幹什麼，在操弄之餘含住土田的耳垂，或是吮吸他的側頸，又去啃咬他的鎖骨。他就是要土田屈服，他要他叫出來，讓他因為自己而感到欲罷不能和狂喜。  
二階堂把土田的雙腿架在肩上，借著體重壓了下去。變換角度讓陰莖狠狠擦過腺體，土田終於尖叫起來。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嚴重OOC（抽自己一巴掌）。

彷彿為了證實自己不是性無能，二階堂開始三天兩頭就把土田叫到愛情旅館。這已經打破了二階堂炮友的使用週期，對這個毫無技巧，每次都表現得不情不願的人還沒厭倦。他們每次都換一個房間用，有時候是水床，有時候是按摩浴缸，有時候是會震動的床，還有帶按摩棒的旋轉木馬。  
土田討厭其他東西進到他身體。不論是旋轉木馬上面的高級按摩棒，還是二階堂在床頭隨手抄起的跳蛋。這跟是否舒服毫無關係，土田最大的容忍只能是二階堂本人。所以二階堂就變著戲法似地折騰他，有時候玩到自己都筋疲力盡。第二天還要上班的土田慢慢精力變得跟不上，太激烈的時候會暈過去，有時候洗過澡在床上躺了三分鐘就睡著。每次醒過來之後二階堂都已經離開，他們沒有任何事後的交談和溫存，不會對對方有任何近況的關心，只有二階堂心血來潮叫土田來酣暢一場，然後他洗個澡就離開。  
土田覺得自己很奇怪，居然對一個用色情錄影威脅自己的人產生希望不要在愛情旅館見面、不要醒來之後不見了人的想法——不要把他當成發洩道具，用完丟在一邊。  
而二階堂的情況只有他自己知道。約在不是九龍地盤的愛情旅館，進出留意著沒有相關的人看到或是尾隨。沒有人看到他和土田一起出現，就不會有人找土田麻煩。他撿個道外的工薪族來玩玩只是出於好奇，可不想隨隨便便害死他。九龍最近因為SWORD的反擊，加之雨宮兄弟和琥珀再次出現，狀況並不明朗。二階堂雖然在家村會多年，萬一有問題他也會第一時間抽身，絕不讓自己跟著那群老頭陪葬。

今年黃金周一共有九天的假期，土田手上沒有任何工作遺漏，也不打算理會二階堂，訂好了民宿收拾好行李就往外跑。在外浪了一週，第八天終於回到家，土田打開門行李一丟，人往沙發一趟，既快樂又輕鬆的心情讓他無比振奮。  
振奮只到應該只有他一個人住的家裏傳來其他人活動的聲音的時候結束。  
「你是去了地球外嗎？電話一直都不接。」二階堂悠然地從土田的睡房開門出來，穿著他好幾年前買了一直沒穿的真絲浴衣。  
「你、欸？？」  
「冰箱的東西都吃完了，你去買點回來。」  
「你為什麼在這裏？」  
「菸也沒了，」二階堂把自己抽慣的牌子的空盒扔在桌上，「先買個一條。」  
「等等，你在我家多久了？」  
「三天？」  
「快走，快走。」土田上前開始推二階堂，這傢伙居然趁他不在佔著他家吃了他的東西還穿他的睡袍？讓鄰居看到有黑社會在他家活動還得了了。  
「嘶——」土田摁住他腹部的手一用力，二階堂就疼得蜷縮起來護住傷口。  
「怎麼了？」  
「餓了，叫你去買東西回來還不快去。」  
「你受傷了？」土田伸手去扯浴袍，真絲的帶子很快就鬆開，露出裏面肌理分明的身體和包得十分隨意開始滲著血水的紗布，「怎麼回事？」  
「跟你沒、嘶！」二階堂狠話說到一半，被土田故意摁在傷口上的手截了話尾，疼得他半天沒恢復過來。  
「怎麼弄的，有沒有消毒過，為什麼不去醫院。」土田繼續追問。  
「你別管，差不多了我就會走。」  
「不說你現在就給我滾。」  
看來他二階堂被當成病貓了，一個普通上班族居然敢這樣跟他說話。他鬆開了護著傷口的手，迅猛地伸長手臂掐住了土田的脖子。  
「膽子可真大。」二階堂鄙夷地哼了聲，絲毫不為被牽扯的傷口所動。  
「把我掐死了吃的和菸你就自己去買。」土田也不害怕，好像真的掌握了對方什麼弱點一般，由著二階堂的手指緩緩施力，呼吸漸漸變得困難。  
「你變得更有意思了。」二階堂終於鬆手，土田白皙的脖子上留下微紅的指痕，看著有種另類的性感。  
「是你變弱了。」土田毫不忌諱地說。他最初見到的二階堂眼中的兇狠，面前的人的眼裏卻蕩然無存。看他的傷勢猜測是道上的問題，逃到他家來躲避還不能出門購置物品，則有可能還在被追捕。沒有了組織撐腰的二階堂也不過如此，土田心裏居然有種無以名狀的失望。  
「作為收留你的條件，首先將那個錄影刪掉。」  
「你就不怕我殺掉你？」  
「那是後話，你先把錄影刪掉。」  
在土田確認過二階堂的確把視頻永久刪除掉後，他終於動身前往超市。烏冬和拉麵需要購置，米大概也沒有了。蔬菜和水果都要多買一點，不知道吃什麼有助於傷口的恢復。消毒清創的用具也要買，那怎麼都不肯給他看的傷口估計比想像的還要嚴重。還有二階堂指定的菸，土田看了眼菸酒的貨架，轉身往糖果區去。

「菸呢？」二階堂來到廚房翻土田的幾大個購物袋，沒看到他目前最想要的東西。  
「我家禁菸，你吃根棒棒糖吧。」土田把買的有個小女孩吐舌頭的糖掏出來塞在二階堂手上。  
「我看你是真的活膩了。」  
「那你自己下樓買。」  
「你，現在給我去，買一條回來。」二階堂威脅道。但莫名地，土田對這樣的二階堂一點都害怕不起來，甚至還看到了一點可憐。那個曾經穿著一身昂貴的黑西服，披著一條雪白的長圍巾的人，頭髮一絲不苟地梳好，眼裏精明而兇悍的光讓人恐懼。現在的二階堂頭髮柔軟地垂在額前，穿著寬鬆貼身的真絲睡衣，胡渣透著青黑色，整個人透著落難的狼狽。  
「只有棒棒糖，愛吃不吃。」而且你不是很愛吃棒棒嗎，土田回想起了什麼，在心裏默默翻了個白眼。  
「坐過來拉開衣服。」土田從袋子裏掏出一堆消毒液和醫用棉球紗布膠帶，嘩啦啦地扔在飯桌上，招呼二階堂過去清洗傷口。  
二階堂也不在意，坐下就撕開紗布將傷口擺在土田眼前。  
土田嚇得倒吸了一口涼氣。他之前就見過二階堂身上大大小小的傷疤，但粉色的肉在傷口裏翻出來的面對暴力的實感還是讓他差點吐出來。傷口應該是利刃造成的，不知道有沒有捅到裏面的內臟，從表面看來傷得不算淺，但周圍沒有紅腫所以應該沒有發炎感染，血看起來也可能止住了，這算唯一的大幸。  
「不敢下手？」他接過土田定了格似的手裏的酒精就往傷口上倒，額上立刻滲出一層汗水，腹部周圍的肌肉因為疼痛收緊又因為急促的呼吸而不斷起伏，二階堂卻沒有發出絲毫聲音。土田皺緊了眉頭，他看著二階堂像在處理別人的傷口一樣，雙手穩穩地有序清洗，然後用棉球輕壓表面吸乾液體，再鋪上紗布用膠帶固定住。  
「我需要一根菸。」二階堂已經耗盡他的耐性了，他沒好氣地說，卻被面前的人突然起身湊過來堵住了嘴巴。  
他們從來沒有接過吻。即便二階堂慢慢讓土田體會到了男人之間性交的快感，即便土田從一開始被強迫到後來妥協——大概還產生了斯德哥爾摩症的心態，覺得搞不好真的爽了就行——他們都沒有在任何情況下接過吻。那是情侶之間才做的事情，他們只是索取對方的身體以慰寂寥，不需要這種卿卿我我你儂我儂的舉動。  
但這一刻土田想堵住二階堂的嘴，想讓他既疼痛又不屑的嘴角可以卸下玩世不恭。他被自己的行動嚇到，快速地離開二階堂，卻被對方拉著靠了回去，加深了原來淺淺的觸碰。二階堂讓土田坐在他的腿上，一手撐在他腦後，一邊追逐著土田的舌頭。他用力吮吻土田，舌頭糾纏他的拉扯到自己嘴裏。被奪走呼吸的土田覺得頭暈腦脹，腦袋像灌了漿糊一樣無法思考。  
不，他腦袋早就灌滿了漿糊，不然為什麼會主動去吻二階堂呢。  
感覺到懷裏的人開始掙扎，二階堂才終於放開土田。缺氧的人張開嘴急促呼吸，白皙的皮膚透著不自然的紅暈。二階堂又靠了過去，用牙齒細細啃著土田的嘴角和唇邊，一副意猶未盡的樣子。  
「來做吧。」  
「不要。」  
「我不是在請求。」  
「不要，」土田推了推二階堂，臉上淨是委屈，「不要。」  
見狀二階堂的唇又追了過去，銜住土田開始第二輪攻勢。  
「不……」土田的手腕被二階堂握在手裏，他被迫貼近對方的胸膛，毫無反擊餘地。  
「我想要你。」二階堂不由分說便開始剝土田的衣服。


	7. Chapter 7

這邊廂把第一次的錄影刪掉，那邊廂二階堂又把這回的性事錄了下來。這不是二階堂的什麼惡趣味，不掌握把柄他就無法安心地利用對方。他不相信這世上有什麼人會無條件待他好，肯定是有什麼目的或企圖，要麼就是他手裏有可以要挾對方的東西。他看了眼睡過去的土田，默默披了浴袍下了床。拾起他扔在一邊的棒棒糖拆開塞進嘴裏，人工合成的糖果味充斥著他的味蕾。  
還不如土田的唇舌來得美味。二階堂腹誹，拖遝著腳步走到沙發邊，讓自己的身體深深陷進去。  
他無法在別人身邊入睡。基於長年的流浪和後來在家村會互不信任的生活，床伴對他來說只有發洩的用途，留在枕邊便是個威脅。  
糖果在嘴裏轉來轉去，輕敲在牙齒上會發出細微的聲音。二階堂已經好久沒有過像這樣閑逸的時刻，對上一次還是Smoky跟他聊完如何建設無名街的豪情壯志之後。  
無名街已經不存在了。Smoky幾乎是二階堂親手送上路的。他曾經的歸宿和夥伴已經不存在於這個世上，他作為Kain活過的證據已經全部銷毀。  
九龍還在苟延殘喘，但家村會氣數已盡。他作為二階堂的日子也快到頭了，但接下來總會有辦法的。

土田半夜起來喝水的時候看到在沙發上縮起手腳睡覺的二階堂。浴袍堪堪遮住下半身，飽滿的胸肌露在外面，看起來冷多於性感。土田從櫃子裏翻出來一條毛毯，輕輕地走過去給二階堂蓋上。  
碰到他胸口的時候，土田被一個絞殺制伏在地。  
二階堂使勁壓著他的肩，好像要把他的手臂整條掰下來。  
「痛！」  
「大半夜搞什麼？」  
二階堂終於放開他，看到一團搭在腹部的毛毯才反應過來是怎麼回事。  
土田被扶起來坐到沙發上，上衣脫了下來。二階堂輕輕捏他肩頭周圍的肌肉，又拉著他的手臂轉動確認關節的情況。  
「好痛⋯⋯」  
「扭傷了，有藥膏嗎？」  
雖然弄傷土田的是二階堂，但對方幫他護理的時候土田一點沒有害怕。剛才像猛獸般出擊的二階堂對土田好像構不成威脅，他有點疲倦地靠到二階堂肩上，任由二階堂揉捏他肩周的肌肉。  
「嚇死我了，你剛才好可怕。」土田的聲音悶悶地從懷裏傳來，半夢半醒。  
二階堂哼笑了聲。土田跟他認識久了，居然一點都不怕他。組裏有人敢這樣待他嗎，組外有人聽見他二階堂的名號不聞風喪膽嗎。  
普通人就是這樣嗎，對長期有肉體關係的人產生錯誤的信賴。甚至誤認為對方跟自己是戀愛關係，一點都沒有生命可能隨時受到威脅的自覺。  
二階堂就不一樣。他隨時可以離開一個地方，隨時可以離開任何人。只要保護好自己，只要自己過得好就可以了。道義、友情、親情、愛情，於他而言什麼都不是。  
「好了，」二階堂拍了拍土田的頭，「睡覺的時候注意不要壓到。」  
「你不進來睡嗎？」晚上還是有點涼，沙發也不夠長，土田嘀咕著。  
「你是真的想死了是吧。」  
我的床夠寬，土田這樣解釋著，可以在中間用東西隔著，只要不碰到你就行了吧？  
「喔？」二階堂從沙發坐墊下摸出來一塊黑得油亮的金屬，讓土田整個人彈了起來沖進睡房關上門。  
他無所謂地笑了笑，把槍又塞回原處。


	8. Chapter 8

那之後的生活好像回到了正軌。土田依舊正常地上班加班，該應酬的時候還是要去應酬。但喝醉的情況越來越少，對於如何拒絶別人的勸酒好像慢慢有了自己的一套。回家的時候二階堂會靜靜呆在一邊，他們甚少交談。白天的時候睡房是二階堂在用，晚上土田睡覺的時候二階堂很多時候都整晚醒著。他會借用土田的電腦查點東西，從來都不留下任何記錄。土田會購置兩人份的生活用品，但他們從來不會一起吃飯，二階堂用過的食具都會第一時間清洗，基本不會留下什麼生活的痕跡。  
二階堂不再與土田上床，他們就像存活在同一個空間的兩條平行線。  
他們本該如此。

土田知道他有一天會悄然離開，不留下任何存在過的證明。但當他打開門之後沒看到那個熟悉的身影的時候，心裏悵然若失的感覺還是比預料的要強烈。  
土田拉開冰箱檢查剩餘的食材，裏面放了一疊整齊的鈔票，足夠支付這段時間以來的一切費用。他明白二階堂跟他已經撇清所有的關係，他們之間曾經的加害者與被害者、炮友、逃亡者與幫助者的關係，都徹底結束了。  
本就是兩個世界的人，土田自嘲，他最應該做的其實是報警把二階堂送進監獄。  
他對二階堂和自己的關係，一開始就定位錯誤。他在催眠麻木自己的時候假裝他們是你情我願的炮友關係，土田說服自己二階堂起碼高大威猛而且乾淨沒病，雖然脾氣壞態度差但床上技巧了得。土田刻意忽略了那是個在刀尖槍口過日子的人，典型定義的犯罪分子。二階堂不會對任何人付出感情，他從土田身上獲得和給予的也僅有快感而已。  
他既奸詐狡猾又心狠手辣，他還試過一邊操弄土田一邊在電話裏讓手下把對方處理掉。  
他不可能會成為土田喜歡的人。  
也不可以。

那為什麼。  
只餘土田一人的家會如此空蕩蕩，讓他最終承受不住什麼輕輕哭出聲。


	9. Chapter 9

九龍垮臺的消息，土田是在早間新聞裏看到的。  
主播的臉旁邊，幾個老頭繩之於法的照片被整齊羅列，宣告著這個狂極一時的犯罪組織全面瓦解。主播還在念著如果市民見到逃竄的九龍手下要聯繫警方的呼籲信，土田的思緒已經飄到了別的地方。  
二階堂的照片沒出現在新聞裏。  
就算他被抓了，按他在九龍的地位，也不會跟那堆站在頂端的老頭一同出現。  
逃竄的餘黨裏不知道有沒有二階堂。  
不過這些都不關土田的事。二階堂離開他家已經半年有餘，比他們認識的時間還長。  
要說認識也很諷刺，從來只在床上見的人其實也算不上認識。  
土田快速地吃完手裏的早餐，穿上外套拿起公文包就去趕地鐵。

部長因為帶客戶去牛郎店的事情被人匿名舉報，公司以非良性客戶接待的理由解雇了那個禿頭。土田一直接著部門裏最難最苦的活幹得還算有聲有色，終於被提拔為部長代理，順利的話一兩年內就可以正式坐上部長的位置。  
自從二階堂離開後土田的生活又恢復到最最普通的樣子，日子有條不紊地過，不算特別輕鬆但讓人感到安心。土田覺得這樣的日子才真的適合他，沒有突如其來約去愛情旅館的電話，沒有讓人憂心忡忡新增的傷疤。  
既然淡出了視線就徹底忘記吧。那兩三個月不過是一場不太健全的夢而已。

「土田，下午有個新客戶需要跑一趟。」  
「怎樣情況？」  
「之前被炸毀的無名街，這個客戶好像買下了那裏整塊地，除了政府在調查的污染區其他地方要建成福利院和老人院。」  
「慈善投資？我們可以做什麼啊。」  
「想要我們幫忙做一套宣傳方案的樣子。」同事把客戶相關的資料遞給土田。這個土地開發商的名字他還是第一次聽，除了無名街那塊地，好像還會有其他商業用地準備建成高級商圈，看來慈善投資是為了後續吸引眼球作鋪墊。  
「這些……好像之前都是九龍想要收購但最終沒談成的舊區域？」  
「九龍倒了之後好幾家開發商都去搶，貌似最終都是這家得手了。」  
「要是接到這個單子，接下來好幾年都會跟這家有生意來往。」  
「所以今天先去探一下對方的想法，必須全力以赴。」  
「瞭解。」

土田和另外兩個同事來到的辦公室估計是新租的，屋子裏一股若有若無的裝修味道，在不算新的寫字樓裏有種突兀的感覺。前臺是個看起來端正聰明的小夥子，遞上來的名片上寫著原田登。  
「貴社的大名還是第一次聽，不知道是從哪裏得知敝社的情況？」  
「這個你要問我老闆，」原田登讓土田一行在會議室等候，「他很快就會過來。」  
「這個小哥不是山王那邊的人嗎？」說到SWORD的幾個主要成員，在這區生活或是工作的人或多或少都知道一點。  
「我也覺得有點印象，果然沒有認錯人。」  
「山王那個窮組織還能拿錢出來搞地產？」  
「不行吧，SWORD就沒有一個可以吧？」  
「各位久等了。」穿著靛藍色西裝的男子從外面進來，笑著向土田三人遞上印著『Tachibana』商標的名片。  
「二……」  
「你好，敝姓橘，剛從國外回到日本。」橘客套地伸出手，握住土田有點反應不過來的右手，「請多關照。」  
「請、請多關照。」土田被招呼著坐下，原田捧上來紅茶，說是老闆從國外帶回來的上好紅茶。  
橘向他們稍微介紹了下公司的狀況，他人還在國外的時候就瞭解到了這邊區域地皮的爭奪狀況，正好趁著九龍倒臺的契機將看中的幾塊地一次性包攬了下來。目前打算首先啟動的是無名街的工程，之後包括山王街在內的升級改造，和其他地區的建設，也會一步步有序進行。  
土田的公司曾經有過大型的廣告宣傳經驗，在參考過成功案例後，橘希望由土田的公司接手他的一系列項目的宣傳工作。  
「會是個長期的、而且很有挑戰的項目，」橘的笑容看起來很和善，一點架子都沒有，「希望貴司能儘快提供初期方案，好確認是否能合作。」  
「當然，」土田整理好自己的情緒，如此大的規模關乎公司接下來的運營和發展，機會難得，「接下來各方面的信息還希望能與貴社相關人員詳細接洽。」  
「具體的事情聯繫原田就好，我才剛回來沒多久，對國內的情況還在適應。」  
橘又笑了。這張跟二階堂一模一樣的臉，此刻正露出人畜無害的笑容。原來應該有著兇惡眼神的雙眼裏含著笑意，真切得讓人毋容置疑。連挺拔的鼻樑都在表情的變化中柔和下來，一絲不苟的鬢髮貼在耳邊，十足十的商場精英范。  
「那今天就先到這，接下來還請多關照。」  
下了電梯，土田摸了一通口袋，手機還是找不到。  
「抱歉，你們先回去吧，我回去找找手機是不是漏在了會議室。」

跟在前臺的原田說清楚情況，土田回到剛才洽談的會議室。  
橘坐在原來的位置，手裏拿著什麼東西按來按去。  
「我的手機！」  
「原來是土田先生的東西，我還以為是哪個冒失鬼丟下的。」橘起身將手機遞給土田，頎長的身形離得過於近，臉上雖掛著笑但整個人充滿了壓迫感。  
與剛才跟大家交談的橘仿佛不是同一個人。  
土田伸手摁在橘的左腹上，隔著襯衫的布料摸到裏面凹凸不平的傷疤。  
「橘先生剛從國外回來，看來外面的治安不是很好啊。」  
「人生在世，有些風險還是無法預料的。」橘伸手將土田攬進懷裏，低下頭吻住對方。  
待一吻結束，土田伸手重重地一掌抽在橘的臉上。  
「這是還給二階堂的。」  
「確認收下了。」橘從褲袋裏掏出手機，向土田展示還在他家的時候錄下的那段視頻。  
「你……」橘伸手制止土田的話，把食指放在唇上讓他安靜下來。他當著土田的面，把那個視頻刪除，然後將手機放在土田手上。  
「我把菸戒掉了，」橘撫摸土田的唇邊，「甚至有點想念棒棒糖的味道。」  
「家裏那包可能過期了。」土田雙臂伸進橘的西裝外套裏，隔著襯衫圈住他的腰往自己懷裏拉。  
「那只能靠別的來緩解菸癮了。」橘複又吻上這思念多時的人，汲取著這最普通不過的溫度。  
「這可比菸難戒多了。」土田撒嬌似的口吻，聽得橘整個人癢癢的。  
「可不是呢。」他比誰都深知個中奧妙。


	10. 番外一 笑面虎被蛇蠍更可怕

二階堂在家村會的時候，是幫家村的領頭管賬的。平日看起來特別兇悍的一個人，在組織裏爬得快的原因，跟他的拳頭硬不硬只有一點關係。二階堂的數口非常精。家村會的領頭每次都帶著他去參加九龍會的多頭集會，時間久了在幾個老大面前也混了個眼熟。  
最可怕的地方在於，在場的所有人都在覬覦著九龍的頭把交椅，只有二階堂一個人打著所有人帳本的主意。  
說來也巧，正是遇到土田那天，二階堂終於拿到了守候多時的九龍的帳本。心情極好的二階堂在後巷把土田撿了回家，爽了一遍趁著土田吃了退燒藥睡著的時候細細地將帳本看了一遍。只要知道了裏面的情況，借著家村會把九龍的資金轉到自己名下就不是個大問題。  
別看二階堂是無名街出身的一個武鬥派混混。他一切的兇狠和卑劣仿佛都是演給其他人看，私下的冷靜和深思熟慮從來含而不露。九龍各派的資金就像開了水龍頭一樣往某幾個賬口滑滑地流，而他們手裏的數字看起來卻正常得不得了。  
家村會垮臺的時候，以身犯險的二階堂也被一併追殺。沉屍港灣當然不是最佳的選擇，但不被捅一刀掉進海裏估計沒有人會放過大名鼎鼎的人。  
二階堂隨著對方的一刀掉進了海裏。他的堅忍派上了用場，待到對方以為他死掉之後，偷偷地爬上岸躲到土田家。那傢伙不知道去了什麼地方，居然一週都聯繫不上。食物快見底了，菸只剩最後一包，這普通人的公寓跟牢獄比起來也好不到哪去。  
究竟是什麼讓他發生了轉變。在國外買了個日裔的身份，九龍的資金變成了他新身份的身家，他聯繫上曾經打過交道的山王的原田登，跟對方講到了關乎SWORD的收購計畫。  
他要把無名街打造成有福利院和老人院的社區，其他地方也在原有的基礎上改建更新吸引更多人流，將地下經營的方式合法正式化——就像在實現Smoky的遺願，也像在跟SWORD和解。  
通過原田登，由山王的領頭Cobra召集了SWORD的代表，各派幾經協商，居然在Cobra半擔保的情況下把事情同意了下來。  
由始至終都只有原田和Cobra知道背後的人是二階堂，Cobra則是因為原田才答應如此冒險的事情。原田被安排到了二階堂身邊做事，同時監督著他，要是哪天他甩手把SWORD出賣了，還有個近距離的人可以將他送下地獄。  
也算沒有辜負Cobra的信任，事情上了正軌之後，二階堂的確一步步地在履行當初答應的事情。  
當然，比起遺願和和解，二階堂只是在熟悉的地區借著天掉下來的資金賺錢的事情，他不會告訴任何人。  
比起在刀口上過日子的方式，絞絞腦汁生財才是他更想要的生活。

商人講究的是和氣生財。  
當年眉頭一皺拳頭一揮的行徑已經不再適用，今天的橘換上了一副見誰都客氣的笑臉，變化之大讓見過二階堂的人遇到橘的時候都無法相信是同一個人。  
除了土田。  
那被龍抓住的肩膀依舊在他面前晃著，土田有時候會以嫌此礙眼為由拒絶跟橘做愛，逼得橘幾乎用強的把土田摔進被窩。

接了橘的生意之後土田就升了部長。沒想到土田越來越忙，能分給橘的時間越來越少。借著項目的一個個里程碑，橘領著土田和一幹人等舉辦各種慶功宴，組織到別墅住一晚放鬆，去野外爬山踏青。這次無名街的項目最終完成，在啟動新的項目之前，大家終於能有一段時間可以好好休息一下。  
橘提議去趟溫泉。  
有私湯的包房可以防止紋身客人不能泡公共湯的情況，帶上土田的團隊一起參加溫泉區附近的夏日探險活動，甚至還能穿旅館準備的浴衣參加焰火大會。  
探險的場地是旅館的後山，一片竹林裏不知道是安排了扮鬼的工作人員還是僅僅靠心理戰。泡過溫泉吃過晚飯，眾人穿著旅館提供的浴衣就往後山去。  
年輕人對鬼怪既好奇又害怕，還有橘和土田兩位年長一點的男性在，感覺就安心很多。  
這不，風吹草動的時候，有個女部下已經往土田身上撲了好幾回。這也無可口非，事業有成長相清秀為人隨和的年輕部長，最重要還是單身男子，誰不喜歡呢。  
「我可以把她嚇跑嗎？」橘湊到土田身邊，輕聲問。  
「不行，不許嚇我可愛的部下。」  
「但是我妒忌了。」橘向土田露出不爽的扁嘴表情，幼稚程度超過了土田的認知。  
「太幼稚了，橘老闆。回想一下你的黑道作風。」  
「誰是黑道，I don’t know him.」一句話逗得土田輕笑起來，橘的心情跟著變好了一點，「那我可以當著你可愛的部下親你嗎？」  
「你要是敢的話就見不到明天的太陽。」土田咬牙切齒地說。  
這種黑道式的交談變成了他們之間的小情趣。  
「哼。」橘向土田做了個挑釁的表情，加快步伐追上了剛才撲進土田懷裏的女孩子。  
「你還好嗎？沒有被嚇到吧？」土田聽見橘親切地問，然後不知道女孩子回答了他什麼，橘就讓她挽著自己的手臂。  
土田抱著手臂跟在他們後面，越走越慢。  
他不是沒想過橘曾經有過別的情人，不可能沒有女孩子拉過他的手。但當著土田的面被其他人如此親密地觸碰橘，土田還是妒忌得控制不住自己。  
他知道橘是故意讓他自己嚐嚐妒忌的滋味。土田以為自己會不為所動，結果醋勁大得嚇了自己一跳。  
原來這麼喜歡他啊。  
等土田反應過來，前面的人群已經不知道走到哪裏。到處一片安靜，竹林裏總是傳來什麼聲音。土田不是不怕鬼怪，他只是有人在身邊壯膽的情況下不特別怕而已。  
一個人走在冒著雜草的路上，木屐踩下時的聲音和著微風，不知道是有東西靠近還是跟在身後。土田索性停下來不走了。站在路燈旁掏出手機想以迷路的名義讓旅館的工作人員來接，一打開才發現連信號都沒有。  
太慘了。這是要他硬著頭皮一個人走完全程嗎。土田在心裏哀嚎。  
「Te醬？」身後突然響起喊他名字的聲音，土田嚇得整個人彈了起來。  
「Ken！」看清來人是橘，土田一個箭步衝進他懷裏。  
「走了兩步發現你掉隊了，怎麼了？」土田把頭埋在橘的頸窩，搖了搖頭不肯作聲。  
「這麼可怕？」橘抱著土田，來來回回看了附近兩圈。路上的確有一兩個工作人員穿白色浴衣假裝鬼怪，其他的都是林子裏的聲音和他們行進造成的聲響。橘，或者說二階堂見過的人和人互相廝殺的場面，可比鬼怪可怕多了，他對這些東西毫無感覺，只是沒想到土田會這麼怕。  
「抬起頭來。」  
「不要。」  
「Te醬。」  
「我不要⋯⋯就這樣帶我出去吧。」土田放棄保存自己的顏面，他只要好好走出這塊竹林，讓橘笑他一輩子都行。  
「抬起頭來看著我，乖。」連橘自己都沒料到會有這麼溫柔耐性哄人的一天，他伸手摸了摸土田的頭髮，將手搭在他肩上輕拍著。  
「我不止三歲了。」  
「就差不多吧。」  
土田終於把頭揚起，扁著嘴巴一臉委屈。橘趁機銜住那意見很大的嘴唇，用舌頭說服對方好好消消氣。  
「不要怕，有我在。」  
「你剛才就不在。」土田不樂意了，一想到剛才橘被別人挽著跑了就氣呼呼的。  
「我已經警告過她了，」橘神秘地說，「你只能是我的。」  
「你跟她亂說了什麼？」  
「總之，她會支持我們。」  
「⋯⋯啊？」  
看著土田呆呆的樣子，橘又忍不住湊了上去。  
倒是這裏裝鬼的工作人員都知道了。橘心裏默默笑了笑。


	11. 番外二 比罵人的老闆更可怕的是不鎖門的老闆

一開始在監獄認識二階堂的時候，他給了原田一條出路。當然那是為了家村會服務，從SWORD撈到好處才找他下手，這個理由原田後來在Cobra的幫助下終於醒悟了。那第二次在二階堂手下幹活，則是經過深思熟慮和跟Cobra的討論得出的結果。雖說二階堂依舊是借著原田從SWORD地區撈好處，但從結果來看對他們SWORD百利而無一害，不管二階堂曾經是敵人的身份，這樣的事情可不是會錯過還能再有的。  
除了原田，其他職員都不是二階堂親自挑的。神秘的從國外回來的橘老闆，除了原田之外並沒有很多人見過。公司在無名街建設的階段也慢慢建立起來，各個部門各個崗位指標明確業務合法，整體有聲有色有模有樣，並且一點都跟黑道不沾邊。原田作為老闆代理站在明處，而二階堂則披著日裔外國人Ken Tachibana的名號站在背後，基本不出面。

土田的項目組則是特例中的特例，不單跟橘打過照面開過會，還一起吃過飯出遊過。他們的部長土田看起來跟這位橘老闆好像很熟，但土田說他們之前並不認識。  
「可能年紀差不多有共同話題吧。」趁著部長不在，部門裏的兩個女同事偷偷咬耳朵。  
「比起部長，橘老闆更是我喜歡的類型。」  
「太好了，我更喜歡部長這樣的。」  
「老實講，我覺得他倆更配。」另外一個女同事捧著茶杯路過插了一句，立即引來前兩人的不滿。  
「上次燒烤的時候部長給大家做烤鮑魚的樣子，啊——實在好帥！」  
「還有之前去海灘的時候，你看到橘老闆的胸肌了嗎！」  
「我還看到部長快摔進水裏的時候橘老闆抱住他的腰往自己懷裏拉，才救了部長和他的手機一把。」  
「你太掃興啦，那只是舉手之勞。」  
「對，對，紳士風度。」  
「有紳士風度會在放手之前掐一把別人屁股的嗎？」  
「「欸？？」」  
「郵件來了，我先做事。」那個女同事捧著茶杯迅速地離開。

被大膽討論的人，正頂著烈日開車來到橘的辦公室。土田被他尊貴的客戶召喚到辦公室來更新一下項目進度，為了應付客服又不影響實質工作進度，土田獨自帶著一疊資料登門造訪，並且希望橘老闆不要有事沒事借著公事之便給他製造麻煩。  
「想見你。」這種藉口也不行！  
經過前台的確認，路過辦公區時跟原田打了招呼，土田稔熟地拉開門進了橘的辦公室，嘩地一下把資料砸在他的桌上。  
「辛苦了，外面很熱？」橘拿起遙控，把室溫調低了一度。  
「你下樓去走兩圈不就知道了？」土田把西裝外套隨手扔在會客沙發上，解了領口兩顆紐扣。  
「嗯嗯。」橘從抽屜掏出一把摺扇，向著土田領口扇風，「我對福利院的方案有點疑問，電話說不清楚索性叫你過來。」  
說得可真是委屈，土田翻了個白眼，任由橘提著他的領口幫著扇風。  
橘的辦公桌非常大，除了土田摔資料那塊附近有兩支筆一個電話，其他地方空空如也什麼都沒擺。  
「話說，你買這個大一張桌子幹什麼啊？」  
「方便啊。」  
「方便什麼？」土田看見眼前的人露出一個短促的笑，然後視線不受控制往天花板劃了半圈，固定在向著頂上煙霧報警器的方向。  
「喂！」土田的襯衫下擺從西褲裏抽了出來，橘的手已經伸了進去。  
「是不是很方便？」橘借著體型差把土田上半身壓在辦公桌上，土田的腳懸空著無法借雙腿的力量掙脫。  
「工作時間！」土田說得咬牙切齒，一邊制止著在衣服下亂摸的手，一邊還要夾緊雙腿制止橘用襠磨他的腿根，「不說正事我走了。」  
「這就是正事。」橘把土田的領帶抽下來，繞了兩圈綁住他的手。他俐落地剝掉土田的西褲，引來更大的抗議。  
「等下弄髒了你還要穿回公司？」  
「⋯⋯」  
土田不知道這樣的自己有多賞心悅目。襯衫的紐扣全部敞開拉到一邊，屬於他的領帶綁住了雙手。內褲掛在一條腿上，腳上還整齊地穿著襪子和皮鞋。髮型隨著橘的擺動越來越凌亂，土田漲紅著臉承受橘越來越猛烈的攻勢。為了讓他在辦公室喊出聲來，橘可是使出了渾身解數。  
「你⋯⋯變態⋯⋯」  
「叫一聲，叫了我就好好疼你。」  
土田翻了個白眼。哪一次『好好疼愛』不是讓他喊到聲嘶力竭。他可不想讓橘的員工都聽到那樣的聲音。  
「嗯、唔⋯⋯」  
「別忍了。」橘可清楚土田的敏感點，在什麼角度怎樣施力會讓他迅速攀上高潮，什麼位置不斷研磨則會讓土田發瘋一般欲罷不能想要更多，他的記憶宮殿有個豪華的房間專門存放這些東西。  
「唔、嗚！嗚⋯⋯Ken⋯⋯」土田打著顫的腿開始不自覺地絞在橘的腰上，把人往自己的方向夾。  
「橘先生，電工說⋯⋯」  
「出去！」  
「啊⋯⋯啊！」土田被突然進來的人嚇了一跳，全身下意識收緊，立刻就讓橘全數交待。  
原田拉開門不到半秒，還沒意識到自己看到什麼就立刻嘭地把門關上。還好，還好只是橘的掛在腰上有點松的西褲，感謝天感謝地沒有什麼白花花的老闆的屁股。  
不，白花花的腿好像有兩條。  
原田打了個顫，制止自己繼續回憶。

「渾蛋！」房間裏傳來土田響亮的咒罵聲。


End file.
